Many manufacturers market merchandise to retailers in packages which allow the retailers to display the merchandise on a plurality of hooks extending outwardly from a surface of a support. These packages have many different forms. One package comprises a flexible plastic bag in which the merchandise is contained which plastic bag is secured to a cardboard holder having an opening so that it may be readily positioned over a hook. Another type of packages comprises vacuum forming the merchandise onto an air pervious section of cardboard and providing an opening so that the article may be readily positioned on a hook. One of the problems associated with the foregoing packages for marketing merchandise is that the packaged merchandise cannot be really handled and felt by the purchaser. This is particularly important in the marketing of tools, such as a hammer, whereby it would be desirable for the purchaser to be able to grasp the handle and know how the hammer was going to feel when in use. Another problem associates with the foregoing packages relates to the packaging of relatively heavy articles such as tools. It is not unusual for several potential purchasers to remove a packaged merchandise from the display support to examine the merchandise more closely and then return the merchandise to the display support. When the merchandise is relatively heavy, there is a tendency for the cardboard to be damaged to an extent that the package can no longer be mounted on the display support hook.